<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dress Me Up and Call Me Gold, Darling by RedPhoenix15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898229">Dress Me Up and Call Me Gold, Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix15/pseuds/RedPhoenix15'>RedPhoenix15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Gatsby (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Five Years Later, Fix-It, Genderswap, Marriage, Nick and Jay deserve a Happy Ending, No Great Depression, fem!Nick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix15/pseuds/RedPhoenix15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s been five years since she set her eyes on these steps. So many things took place here. The Best and Worst Summer she had ever known. Her husband, Tom; Her first love, Gatsby; her cousin, Nicole; her best friend Jordan. Their lives all connected by a sweet and blinding golden thread that no one could see was fraying until the very last moment where it finally was cut by a cheap slug and a sap."</p><p>Gatsby and Nicole (Fem!Nick) have just finally gotten rid of the memories of that wretched summer. But when their past catches up to them, they will do whatever they can to keep themselves from falling back into the abyss of lies, money, and that damnable green light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Buchanan/Tom Buchanan, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can The Past Be Repeated?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Life starts all over again when it gets crisp in the fall.”</p><p>Daisy looks outside of the window as the car pulls up to the driveway.</p><p>Why, it looks exactly the same.</p><p>Daisy made it her mission to take a visit to Gatsby’s old mansion, no matter what Tom was beatin’ his gums about. She had to see, she had to know if what Tom had said was true. Was Gatsby really…But the way the mansion looks, not a speck of dust, not a tuft of overgrown grass. Even that wonderful, terrible fountain remained perfect in place, not cracked or damaged by sun or rain or disuse.<br/>
“Someone's been taking care of it? How could anyone move into this monstrosity, especially considering that gangster bootlegger.”</p><p>“Oh Tom, that’s no way to speak of the dead, what’s wrong with you?” Daisy couldn’t see why Tom couldn’t let her just grieve. He had already won, there was no reason to continue to gloat about it.<br/>
“I’ll speak of that man in any matter I choose, you see. Now you’ve seen the place, can we go home already?” Tom had an uneasy feeling, like something was going to happen that he didn’t like.“Not yet, I need to know for sure Tom” Daisy steps out of the car, and with shaking knees, she walks up to the front steps.</p><p>It’s been five years since she set her eyes on these steps. So many things took place here. The Best and Worst Summer she had ever known. Her husband, Tom; her first love, Gatsby; her cousin, Nicole; her best friend Jordan. Their lives all connected by a sweet and blinding golden thread that no one could see was fraying until the very last moment where it finally was cut by a cheap slug and a sap.</p><p>Tom had told her all about that man, Wilson. How unstable he was, how his only hope was to kill the last person to cause him pain. Except it was never Gatsby’s fault. It was her’s, her’s and her stupid, stupid jealousy. If not for Daisy, the incredibly unlucky woman and her husband would still be alive. Gatsby would still be alive. There would be so much pain, but they would all be alive. It’s guilt that kept her awake and despaired for the past five years. So she had to see. To rip off the bandage and tear open the already festering wound that was her secret murder. Because no matter how much Tom tried to dress it up, to talk her down, that’s what it was. Murder. So with her heart in her throat and so very close to tears, Daisy knocks on those cursed doors.</p><p><br/>
At first there is no answer, not a sound is made. “See what a fool you’ve made of yourself, there's no one even there. Come on, Daisy, let’s go home!” Tom called out from his position halfway up the stairs. The tears in her eyes start to fall as she goes to turn around. But at that moment, the door finally opens and a butler steps out.</p><p>“Did you need something, Madam?” The man was tall and serious, but had a kind face nonetheless. He looked to be carrying a duster and had his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, my wife was looking for someone that isn’t here.” Tom had finally made it to the door and was going to grab Daisy’s arm to bring her back to the car. “Would you mind telling her who bought the damn place so she can let it go?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know what you mean this place was never sold.” The butler had a confused and slightly suspicious look on his face. He looked like he was going to close the door when Daisy called out.</p><p>“You mean no one has bought it? But the previous owner died, how can you possibly be working here?” Daisy felt a fire in her heart. What could this mean?</p><p>“I’m sorry, madam, but the previous owner is very much alive. I don’t know who you are, but you’ve been given some false information. I must go now.” He makes to close the door one more time.<br/>
“WAIT! Please can we see the owner of the house sir? He knows us, He knows me!” Daisy pleaded with the man. She looked back at Tom, whose face was pale as a sheet and was slowly getting redder and redder. The butler looked conflicted as he looked back in the mansion. He turns to look at the two standing at the door and gives them another glance over.“I will ask my employer, but if he declines, then I will have security escort you off the premises.” The butler shut the door and made his way inside.</p><p>“Tom, you gigantic liar. I should have known you would never tell me the truth. That dumbed up story about Wilson and his revenge plot. You just wanted to take me away. I can’t believe you.” Daisy looked at the end of her wits. Had she been holding onto unnecessary guilt for all these years? Why would she ever trust that man, he never told the truth, never to her.<br/>
“Daisy, I’m telling you. I was told by my sources that he was dead and gone years ago, I know just as much as you.” He looked like he was getting angrier and angrier by the second.</p><p>They were only outside for about ten minutes, when the butler came back. “My employer wishes to see you, please come inside.” He opens the door fully and brings Daisy and Tom to a grand sitting room. “Please take a seat here, My employer will be with you in one moment.” the butler makes his way to a side door and goes through it leaving Tom and Daisy to sit. Looking around was like taking a time machine back to that summer. Barely a thing had changed. Of course there were different colors and curtains, but everything else looked just as grand and magnificent as it was in 1922.<br/>
A moment of looking around and they could hear footsteps outside the parlor. They stop right in front of the door. There is a brief shifting of clothing and then the door opens.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Hello old sport.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Happens When The Past Doesn't Want to Be Repeated?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s silent for a moment. Gatsby looks the same but completely different. He’s aged beautifully. He has much more smile lines and brighter eyes from the last time she had seen the man. His fashion was exactly the same as it was that summer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still such beautiful shirts</em>
</p>
<p>Gatsby’s smile slowly drops as Tom stood up and rushed towards him. “What’s the big idea? We heard news that you were in your grave! What kind of black magic are you doing around here?” Tom grabbed Gatsby by the front of his shirts and tried to shake him, but Gatsby simply smiled and wrenched his hands off of him.</p>
<p>“Now, none of that old sport, there is a lady here.” Gatsby turns to Daisy and gives her a nod before setting his eyes back on Tom. He walks closer to the middle of the room then turns back towards the two before taking a seat on the far chair, crossing his legs at the knee. “So I suppose I should tell you how I am still alive, despite your efforts, Mr. Buchanan. I must admit it was clever how you spun the tale of the rich Mr. Gatsby and poor old Myrtle who never stood a chance but, I’m a tough man sir. I’ve survived more than a bullet.” Mr Gatsby gestures towards the couch where a stunned Daisy has sat taking in all the marvel that is Jay Gatsby. “Why don’t you have a seat next to your wife and-” A knock at the door. Gatsby turns and acknowledges the interruption. It’s his butler with the mail that has been delivered. There are several envelopes marked as urgent. The butler nodded his head and swiftly exited the room.</p>
<p>“Hamish is his name. He’s a very good man, diligent to a fault.” Gatsby stood and made his way to the bar. He grabbed two glasses and turned towards the Buchanan’s. “Say I’ve been pretty rude, can I get you both anything to drink?” He starts to pour a bourbon, one neat and one with ice.</p>
<p>“I’ll have a double neat” Tom says, resigned to this conversation and the consequences of having a foolish wife. Gatsby takes out another glass and looks at Daisy. “And for you Mrs. Buchanan?” Straight-forward, no affection. Only amusement in his voice. Daisy couldn’t believe what was happening.</p>
<p>“Jay...I can’t believe you're here. Darling how I’ve missed you.” Shock must have shaken her of her manners, saying such a thing in front of her husband. But she didn’t care. Gatsby, her Gatsby was here, alive and absolutely wonderful. “If I would have known, I..Oh who cares. Please take me in your arms, please give me comfort for all these years of guilt and heartbreak. My Jay, my Gatsby has finally returned to me.” Daisy stands and makes her way towards the man she knew she still loved.</p>
<p>“Now wait a moment, you hinky cat, if you think you can just rise from the dead and continue to try and take my wife from me, you have got another thing coming. I killed you once and I can kill you again.” Tom rages and grabs at Daisy back towards him. Gatsby for all this commotion, looks calm and collected as always. That just provokes Tom even more. Daisy rips her arm from Tom’s grasp and continues towards her previous lover. But as she gets to Gatsby, he spurns her advances and steps away from her.</p>
<p>“I hardly think that’s appropriate, wouldn’t you say, old sport? None of that will be allowed or appreciated now, Mrs. Buchanan.” Gatsby frowns at Daisy, as one would a stain on your most expensive tablecloth.</p>
<p>Another knock on the door, as Hamish enters the room once more, “Mr. Gatsby, the missus is home and is asking for you. Should I tell her you’re in a meeting?” He barely spared a passing glance at the Buchanans, focusing only on his boss.</p>
<p>“Oh just in time, why don’t you send her, she’s gonna wanna see our guests here.” Gatsby had a small smirk on his face, As if he knew something, and was waiting for something spectacular to happen.</p>
<p>Daisy was devastated. “Missus? You have a wife. You...You married?” She stared at Mr. Gatsby, barely seeing. She was a knife's edge away from cracking, a fracture in a mirror that had been used and abused for years so close to being wrecked by the slightest of pressure. She wasn’t sure if she could handle another surprise. “While I’ve been grieving and mourning over you, you went and got yourself another dame? How do you think that would make me feel, Gatsby?” tears start rolling down Daisy’s face.</p>
<p>Tom smirks. “ At least that’ll keep you out of my family affairs. Who’d you handcuff to?” Gatsby laughs, a short thing that makes Tom confused.</p>
<p>“Oh trust me you already know her.” Once more there are footsteps that lead up to the parlor, and one more knock on the door. “Darling, go ahead and come in!” Gatsby says with a small laugh.</p>
<p>The door slowly opens and a woman's voice rings out, “What’s got you all gay, ducky?” and inside the room steps the second person they thought they would never see again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicki?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Must Continue To Live On, Then.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole Gatsby, nee Carraway, was the happiest she had been in many years. She had a wonderful husband, a wonderful family, and everything she could ever want. It was difficult but the memories of that summer had finally stopped being a wound and more of a dull ache that only hurt when you thought about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That morning, the morning where everything would change, Nicole had decided to stay with Gatsby instead of going to work. Who could think of stocks and bonds coming fresh from an argument to end all arguments and a silent murder to top it off. So Nicole took Gatsby’s offer to come around. They had made a day of drinking away sorrows and talking. Speaking of past hopes, dreams, and regrets. All the time, Jay kept waiting for that phone to ring and bring about the heaven or damnation that is Daisy’s voice. Would she call, would she not? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not entirely sure how they’d ended up making use of the pool. But the next thing she knew she had gone next door to change into her swimsuit and made her way back. What would happen next changed her for the rest of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making her way up through the bushes, she saw someone walking towards the pool. Seeing the familiar shock of blonde hair, she went to call out, but was stopped when another man entered her vision. It was Wilson, the man looking harrowed and ghostly, his clothes hanging off of him and face unshaven. But it was the eyes, she’ll never forget those eyes. The eyes of a man with nothing left to lose, a man at the end of his life. He stepped closer to Jay, bringing a gun out of his oversized coat pocket. Nicole was at once terrified, not for her life but for Gatsby, and quickly called out to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Gunshot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole had never run faster in her entire life. She faintly remembers another gunshot, but didn’t even think if it would be aimed at her. She just needed to get to her Jay. He had fallen into the pool, Nicole diving in after him and quickly lifting him out with a strength she didn’t know she had. Once he was out, she immediately screamed for help while performing CPR and applying pressure to the wound. “Stay with me darling, please I can’t have you die on me. Please Jay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Gatsby coughs up a mix of water and blood and opens his eyes. He stares into Nicole's eyes, never taking his eyes off of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess this is it, old sport. I had a good run.” Jay kind of smiles in a grim way, accepting of his fate. Nicole can hear sirens making their way to the mansion, she just needs Jay to hold on for a little bit longer. “Jay, don’t say such things. Keep your eyes on me, keep them open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so tired, Nicki. Daisy, she was never gonna call wasn’t she?” Jay frowns, his eyes now glazed over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jay.” what else could she say? “Jay, please don’t leave me. I need you, more than you can ever know.” Nicole was sobbing by this point. Jay continued to look her in the eyes, never letting her drift from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicki, I may know too well.” Jay says before coughs start to rack his body. The first aid workers had finally made their way to the pool. They move Jay from where he laid, their eye contact breaking. As they brought him to the ambulance, Nicole allowed herself to look around the scene. Blood, Gatsby’s and Wilson’s stained the marble deck. Wilson’s body is covered in a white sheet and the pool has turned a cruel pink color, pinker than the suits that Gatsby wears. She looks down and her body, her hands, her entire suit is drenched in pool water and Jay’s blood. Nicole allows herself to collapse under the stress and the last thought she had before blacking out was a curse against Tom and that foolish, damnable cousin of hers. The green light pulsed in the background. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Does This Mean We Are Destined To Fall?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Nicole awakens, it’s to the sunset shining down into her eyes. It’s later now, possibly two to three hours. She had been tucked into a bed inside Gatsby’s home, looking around she can tell it’s Gatsby's room. Right on time a maid enters the room, bringing with her a cup of water, a bowls of stew and two tablets. Nicole recognizes her as Maggie, one of the maids who has always stayed around no matter how many worker purges Gatsby went through. She was a nice irish woman, who always treated Nicole like her own child everytime she came around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, ducky. It’s nice to see you in the land o’ living once more.” Maggie sets down the tray on the side table and helps Nicole sit up. “I was worried you’d be asleep forever darlin’” Maggie was feverish in feeling for Nicole’s temperature, then handed her the cup of water and tablets. Nicole drinks it all down, like a dying man in the desert finding their oasis. Maggie takes the cup once she finishes and picks up the stew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know ya’ may not want to, but you must eat something.” Maggie lifted the spoon to her lips, but she moved away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie, dear, please. I must know what happened to Jay? Is he..” She couldn’t even bring herself to say it. Was her Gatsby gone from her life? Maggie looked her in the eyes stubbornly and sternly. “I will let you know more about Mister Gatsby once you’ve eaten your fill. I won’t have ya passin’ out from exhaustion under mah care. Now eat dearie.” Maggie pushed the spoon back up to Nicole. Resigned, she accepts the portion. The next couple minutes are spent in silence as Nicole eats. Then once half the bowl was gone, Maggie set it down and turned towards Nicole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Nicki dear, it was such a bad time. There was so much blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole feels herself start shaking, her face pale. “And Jay..is he?” She almost didn’t want to know. It was like that Schrodinger fellow said, without confirmation, Gatsby was both alive and dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But Maggie smiles, a bright and lovely thing. “Against all odds, Mister Gatsby is alive! A stroke of luck they said. The slug went through without hitting any major organs. Though he needed a bit of surgery, Mister Gatsby pulled through. He’s in recovery right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that felt like a fresh breath of air after being held under water. She could finally breathe, could finally think, could finally go on knowing her Gatsby was still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he now?” Nicole went to get up, but was pushed back down by Maggie. She has this stern look on her face once more. “Ducky, you need to lay down there more I need to tell you. It’s been 3 days since the incident, you’ve been so full of grief that ya’ could barely stay awake without going hysterical, the doctors had to keep puttin’ ya down.” Maggie ran her hands through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days? She was out for three days? The way they had left things, she needed to see him, to understand what he meant when he said he knows that I need him. She needed to go, right now. And Maggie could see that in Nicole's eyes. “Although I don’t recommend it, I know you won’t stop until you are able to see ‘im. You’re both so darn stubborn. That man, Wolfsheim, had ‘im transferred back to the mansion with fancy doctors and nurses. He’s currently in the room across from ya, didn’t want to move you from ‘is bedroom if he didn’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie helps Nicole stand and brings her across the hall. “He wanted to be closer to ya just in case..” In case of what, she didn’t say. Opening the door, Nicole could finally get a glance of Gatsby. He was sitting on the seat of the window, leaning on the sill. He looked just as ethereal and effortless as always with his eyes closed and bathed in the glow of the evening sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Gatsby, you were told to stay in bed for another couple days!” Maggie goes to fuss over Jay, but he only has eyes for Nicole. The look in his eyes is one of relief, guilt, and something she couldn’t recognize. He smiles at her, not his Gatsby smile, but his Jay smile. The one he saves only for those he cares about, those closest to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maggie, dear, leave us for now.” Jay still hadn’t taken his eyes off of Nicole, who was left speechless in his presence. Maggie looked at the both of them, then nodded her head moving out of the room. Nicole caught a small mischievous grin on her face just before she passed by. Once the door had finally closed. Jay motioned for Nicole to join him at the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing next to Jay was something Nicole could see herself doing for the rest of her days. Something just felt right whenever she was at his side. Not that she would ever say that to Gatsby. No it was something she would keep to herself, not even torture could bring it out of her. But as Jay turned to look at her face once more, with that blinding smile, she couldn’t help but feel content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicki, It’s truly good to see your face. A sight for sore eyes.” Jay grabs her hand and places a soft kiss to the back of it. Nicole could feel herself blush from the gentleness of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you're alright, there was so much blood” Nicole could feel the tears coming back up. Gatsby held out his hand towards her face, wiping the tears that had fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry to worry you, old sport.” He gives her another smile, one filled with hope and promise. At this Nicole breaks and falls into his arms. She holds tight to Jay, as if this would keep him from ever leaving her again. “Nicole, I must ask you something. It has been invading my thoughts for days now.” He pulls close to her ear, his breath causing shivers to fall down her neck. “Nicki, how do you feel about me? Truly, not just being polite” Jay pulled back and looked in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gatsby, I..” Nicole could see that Gatsby was hanging on her every word. She decided for once in this God forsaken summer to tell the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay, I think the world of you. You have been a guiding light for me this summer. I think you are a wonderful, beautiful man who doesn’t deserve what happened to you this summer. I think you are a foolish man for not seeing what's right in front of you. For not seeing me, Jay. My hope, and care, and...love for you. Jay, I know I may be second place to your Daisy, but you are my greenlight. And that scares me. You scare me with your zeal, because I know one day you will outgrow me. I don’t even know if you noticed how I hung onto every word, every phrase, every look you gave me. Because that was more attention that wasn’t given to Daisy, more that was taken from her and given to me. And In that moment I could pretend that it was just us, and only us. But you are to me what Daisy is to you. Unattainable, a dream, and it won’t last. Because you’ll always be thinking about what you could have had with Daisy. I’ll always be your second place, your afterthought, a distraction from your true goal.” Nicole was complete sobbing at this moment, clutching to Gatsby as a life line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay was silent for a moment, before he pulled away. Nicole knew she was too honest, too much, always too much. But he didn’t walk away like Nicole thought. He pulled them both to stand. He sways them back and forth to some invisible music that only he could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Nicole, I don’t think I could ever outgrow you or your beautiful mind.” He puts his head on her shoulder as they continue to sway. “I don’t know when it began, but my dream of the future started to expand to include you in it. Every Time I thought of running away with Daisy, there you were right by our side.” His arms tighten around Nicole. “And then towards the end, Daisy started to slowly fade out. That’s why old sport, why I tried so hard to hang onto Daisy. Because in my mind, I knew I had already begun to let her go. And then when..the incident happened. All that ran through my mind is ‘I hope Nicki will remember me’. Isn’t that funny, old sport? From the moment I met your eyes in that window, when I saw your wave and your eyes, I was already doomed. My dream had fallen apart and I couldn’t even see it.” Jay was trembling now. Nicole tried to look at his face but he wouldn’t let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that I couldn't see it. I just didn’t want to. Because I was afraid that if I did, I wouldn’t be upset when the curtain finally fell and the rose-tinted glasses were gone. So I continued to have half of my heart gone, and instead of it being with Daisy, it was left with you, Nicki. And now I don’t know what to do.” He now looked down at Nicole. “Well I know one thing I want to do. But how do I know what happened with Daisy won’t happen again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you won’t leave me the moment Daisy or another pretty face comes?” There was a stagnant feel to the air. Neither knew where to go from there. They both were infatuated with each other, but weren’t willing to take that first step yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old sport, it’s like I said. I could never outgrow you.” Jay smiles again finally. And that smile, that damned smile, would always be worth the heartbreak for Nicole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s like I said, I could never let you go. You’re my greenlight.” Nicole smiles back and finally there is a decision made. As the moon rose, two halves finally became one and Jay Gatsby and Nicole Carraway shared a passionate kiss that signalled a new beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Jay’s romance was very difficult to navigate, coming from a heartbreak and Jay recovering from his bullet wound. The beginning was filled with silent disbelief and codependency and most importantly fear. Fear of abandonment, fear of lies, fear of this new and unknown thing they had started. But they had talked it out, learned more about each other, good and bad. And they were honest with each other. They both had enough of lies, deception, and sneaking around. So they had an honest conversation about what they needed and wanted. And ever since then, things have been wonderful. They’d gotten married and created a wonderful little family. And Nicole barely gave a thought towards Daisy or Tom or the abandoned house across the Bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So imagine her surprise when she walked into her parlor and found exactly who she never wanted to see. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>